Just Acting
by Crackfics1
Summary: Caleb's making a low-budget romance movie for Rosewood's Film Festival, and he casts Spencer and Toby as the main characters! Their on-screen romance can't just be professional acting forever, can it?


Chapter 1

Spencer took a deep breath before walking to the front porch of her friend's house. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. Her shaggy haired friend opened the door with a big grin on his face. He stepped aside, allowing her to have room to step inside.

"I'm glad you made it," Caleb Rivers said, with a grin. "I really need this. I'll explain more when we go inside. Your friends are inside, waiting for you."

She stepped inside of the house, followed by Caleb himself. Aria, Hanna, Emily, Jake, Paige, and Toby were waiting inside of the house.

"So, I told you guys that I'm entering Rosewood's Film Festival competition, and I thought that there's nothing that would steal the hearts of the judges more than a heartwarming love story, that still manages to keep you on the edge of your seat!" Caleb exclaimed. "I love making movies, but this year I'm going to win. That Travis guy isn't going to beat me this year. It's impossible! Love stories always capture the hearts of the audience."

"Yeah, you already said that you were making a movie... but what do you want from me?" Spencer asked, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration.

"I thought it was obvious!" Caleb crossed his arms. "I want you guys to be the cast of my movie. I already know who I'm going to cast as the main two lovers, but I need the rest of you guys to be a part of the cast, as well."

"Aria and Jake will make excellent lovers in your movie," Spencer said, as if she knew what Caleb wanted.

Caleb shook his head.

"No Spencer, I didn't cast Aria and Jake as the couple! They're cute and all," Caleb began, causing Aria and Jake to glance at each other flirtatiously, "but, I want to build up a couple full of chemistry! Their love story has already been built. I want to make an original one. So, I'm casting Toby and you!"

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "Hell no! I'm not even dating him!"

"Exactly," Caleb said. "But, you two already act like a couple with your constant flirting, which inspired me to make my film about two friends who struggle to take their friendship to a romance. You can't go wrong with a plot like that."

She shook her head again.

"I'm sorry Caleb, I can't. I want to help you with your movie, but I don't want to be the lover girl!" Spencer sighed. "I'll just be an extra... or that super annoying friend in all the movies that tries to help the main character get the guy."

"Please," Caleb pleaded.

"Why don't you make Hanna the main girl?" Spencer asked.

"Hell no! I'm not letting my girlfriend kiss Cavanaugh," Caleb said.

Toby stepped up to Spencer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Spence, the movie isn't for real. It's all just acting. It's professional work," Toby tried. "We just have to pretend, for Caleb!"

Spencer couldn't say no to Toby when he looked at her like that.

"Fine," she gave in, sighing. "But, I'm not doing anything over the top."

"You have a love scene with Toby..." Caleb bit his lip as he announced.

"Damn it!" Spencer cursed as she buried her head into Toby's chest.

"Am I that bad?" Toby asked, chuckling.

"No, of course not. I just... I don't want to be a lover in a movie," she sighed as she tried to explain.

"It's too late now, you're in! Quit your flirting, and be back here tomorrow," Caleb said. "We start filming then. Hanna, you want to be my costume designer and make up artist? I know you're good at that stuff, babe."

Hanna kissed Caleb's cheek.

"Anything for you," Hanna said. "Don't worry Spence, I'll make you look sexy."

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Hey, she always looks great," Toby sweetly said as he put his arm around Spencer.

"Whatever," Caleb said. "Jake, you're gonna be Toby's best friend, and Aria, you're gonna be Spencer's."

"Wait, then what are we?" Emily asked, pointing at herself, as well as Paige.

"Emily... Paige..." Caleb thought for a moment. "Oh, I know! Paige, you can be Toby's snotty girlfriend at the start of the movie, and Emily, you can be Paige's clique friend. Hanna Banana, you wanna be a clique girl, too?"

"Hell yes!" Hanna exclaimed. "I live for the camera, baby!"

"So everything's settled. Awesome!" Caleb exclaimed. "This film is going to wipe the floor with Travis. He doesn't stand and chance against my heartwarming romance film with this overused and cheesy plot. Remember, we start tomorrow. Be here for filming! You can't miss it."

"What if we do?" Spencer challenged.

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know! Just don't miss it, okay?" Caleb crossed his arms.

* * *

The next day...

Spencer reluctantly dragged herself back to Caleb's house for filming. She didn't know if she could handle the love scene and kissing Toby, even if it was professional. She was always just friends with him, and nothing more. It was so weird that their kiss would be as characters, not themselves.

"Good, you didn't ditch," Toby said, as he let her in. "Don't worry, I'll use breath spray when we kiss, if that's what you've been so worried about."

She smiled at his humor.

"No... I've just never done a romantic kind of acting," she sighed and explained. "I've only done literary plays in Mr. Fitz's class, where everything was always more of classic literature, instead of some cheesy romance storyline about two stupid lovers who will probably be making out a lot."

He chuckled and rubbed her back gently.

"It'll be okay," he said. "I promise I won't bite. And when we kiss, you should know that it isn't real. It's just acting. You're not actually in love with me!"

'If only he knew...' she thought.

"I worked on a script, and here it is!" Caleb exclaimed as he handed them a set of scripts. "Read through scene one, and when you're ready, just tell me, and we'll go. Oh, and go to Hanna for your wardrobe and make up."

Spencer gave Toby one last smile before heading over to Hanna.

"Why are you so against Caleb's movie?" Hanna asked as she brushed her friend's hair.

"I'm not against it," she denied. "I just feel weird about all the romance stuff."

"Afraid of kissing Toby, because you really do like him?" Hanna asked, grinning a little.

"No!" Spencer objected. "How could you think that? He's like a brother to me."

"Whatever you say," Hanna said, winking.

This movie was going to be a disaster...


End file.
